1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time display device which is enabled to display the time of a selected city digitally in a display screen by selecting the cities of the world arbitrarily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the time display device of this kind is known as a world clock display function built in a portable electronic calculator and is constructed to display the time of a desired city selected from the present major cities of the world.
In the above-specified time display device, however, the number of selectable cities is limited to several. As a result, the city having its time desired to be displayed may frequently fail to be included in the range of selection, thus raising a problem of lack of wide use. Even if the city has a high call frequency, on the other hand, its name has to be selected each time its time is to be displayed, thus raising another problem of troublesome operations. The conventional time display device for selecting a desired city from the limited number of major cities to display the time is exemplified by the "world clocks", as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 61-110081, 62-88988 and 62-267689.